While You Were Out
by KarasumaFirestorm
Summary: What were Miranda, Tudgeman, and Claire doing while everyone was in Italy?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Like we weren't all wondering what happened to Miranda and Tudgeman and Claire (well, maybe not Claire) while everyone else was in Rome. Wonder no more. (Unless you don't like the story, then go on wondering, I guess.)  
  
*Karasuma*Firestorm*  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
While You Were Out  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The phone ringing this early in the morning was never a good sign. With a groan, Lizzie McGuire picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Chica, I know there's a time zone difference and everything, but I suggest you turn on the TV ASAP."  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to question Miranda's demand, but thought better of it, carrying the phone downstairs.  
  
"Lizzie, honey, are you all packed..?" her mother called from the kitchen, but she was soon drowned out by the blare of the television, and seconds later, by the anguished scream of her 14-year-old daughter.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I am not seeing this," Lizzie babbled into the phone. "Please tell me I'm not seeing this."  
  
"Oh, you're seeing it, all right," Miranda marveled, taking in the spectacle that was Lizzie tripping and going flying, taking down the decorative gold curtain in one dramatic swoop. All of this -- on Good Morning America. "You know, I was all upset that I would be missing graduation. Suddenly...not so much." She shook her head in amazement, just picturing Lizzie's open-mouthed, wide-eyed reaction of shock, horror, disgust, and shame. "Thank God you're getting out of the country today."  
  
"Yeah, two weeks in Rome should be enough for me to assume a new identity," Lizzie said dismally.  
  
"Mhmm," Miranda said, having seen enough. She shut off the TV.  
  
"It's going to be el sucko without you there, Miranda. I can't believe you're only coming back today."  
  
"The timing blows, doesn't it?" Miranda agreed. "Well, who knows, maybe we'll cross paths at the airport or something."  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie said, but she sounded somber.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, McG," Miranda said. "Sure, this all totally sucks, but you still get to go to *Europe* for two weeks. And maybe not with me, but Gordo is a close second, right?" she said jokingly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lizzie conceded.  
  
"And with Ethan Craft! Two weeks in Rome, the most romantic of all romantic places--"  
  
"I thought that was Paris."  
  
"--with the hunkiest guy in Hillridge. C'mon, you've seen all the movies, this is *the* ultimate chance for you to find love with Ethan Craft."  
  
"Y'know, Miranda, Ethan isn't all he's cracked up to be."  
  
Miranda cocked an eyebrow. "Say what?"  
  
"I'm just saying, there are more important things than really good hair. 'Cause underneath that hair, there is absolutely nothing. Maybe I should really start looking for someone with a little more substance. You know, someone I can have actual *conversations* with."  
  
An amused smile played at Miranda's lips, and she was glad Lizzie couldn't see her. She knew exactly where this was leading. "Substance, huh? Sounds to me like maybe you have someone already in mind..."  
  
"What? No, I don't," Lizzie said, but there was the slightest edge of tension in her voice that would suggest that Miranda was onto something. "I'm just saying, is all."  
  
"Okay. If you say so." Lizzie was stressed enough as it was, what with her graduation stunt getting broadcasted nationally, and all. Now wasn't really the time for Miranda to play matchmaker. But she knew that something *would* happen in Rome. Everyone knew that Gordo was so obviously gone over Lizzie, and with the emails and calls she'd been getting, although nothing was ever stated implicitly (because Lizzie was oblivious and Gordo clearly thought no one knew about his crush), Miranda knew he had almost revealed his secret on several occasions. This Roman vacation would be exactly the push the both of them so desperately needed.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go finish packing," Miranda said. "Have only *so* much fun in Rome, okay? And you've gotta buy me the most awesome outfit in all of Italy, deal?"  
  
"*Second* most awesome. First goes to me, of course."  
  
Miranda smiled. Lizzie was sounding a little less stressed. "Fair enough. Adios, chica."  
  
"Bye, Miranda."  
  
Miranda hung up the phone and retreated to her room, where all of her clothes were strewn about the room, needing to be folded and packed. It was a little more daunting a task than she'd originally anticipate, but she turned on the CD player and settled in for a good, long work. 


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
While You Were Out  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Miranda got off plane and felt like kissing the dirty airport floor. She *hated* flying and was so glad to be off that giant silver bird. Silver bird -- more like silver death trap. She glanced around the airport, but she knew she wasn't going to see Lizzie, Gordo, or any of the Hillridge kids. Their flight had taken off two hours ago.  
  
Once they'd gotten settled at the house again, Miranda had been so bored she'd unpacked everything. And then she was still bored. Without her two best friends here, Hillridge suddenly didn't seem as appealing as it had when she'd been stuck in Mexico.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'm going to the DB," she called over her shoulder, heading out the front door. It wouldn't be the same, clearly, but a smoothie would certainly perk her up. She hummed to herself walking down the street, and was thrilled to see that there wasn't much of a line. Apparently most of the Digital Bean's population was on a plane to Italy, or a bus to Waterslide Wonderland. "Large strawberry banana smoothie, please," she said, smiling at the bored-looking woman behind the counter.  
  
"Miranda, that you?"  
  
Confused, Miranda turned around and saw Tudgeman and Veruca at a table. "I didn't know you were back," Tudgeman continued.  
  
"I just got back this afternoon." She paid for her smoothie, and glanced towards the two of them, then at the door. Well...there were worse things then hanging out with Larry Tudgeman, and spending the afternoon alone nursing a smoothie seemed like one of them. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
They smiled at her. "Go right ahead," Tudgeman said grandly, sweeping his hand at the tabletop.  
  
Miranda grabbed an empty seat from the next table over, and Veruca scooted her chair to one side so they all had even counter space. "So you guys aren't going on either trip?" Miranda asked, taking a sip of smoothie. Mmm, thick and delicious. There hadn't been a Digital Bean in Mexico, that was for sure.  
  
"Go to Waterslide Wonderland?" Tudgeman said, raising his eyebrows. "Don't you remember the class trip to Coaster Kingdom last year?"  
  
"You spent the entire day puking into a trashcan," Miranda recalled.  
  
"I don't want to recreate that experience," he said.  
  
"Besides, does a thirty-six hour bus ride really sound that appealing to you?" Veruca added.  
  
Miranda made a face. "God, no." She smirked, and shook her head, still thinking about last year's class trip. "You Hillridge men just can't handle Coaster Kingdom," she said.  
  
"Gordo puking on Sophie Oberman's hair?" Veruca guessed.  
  
"Decidedly more memorable than Larry's garbage can fiasco, I'd say," Miranda answered, grinning.  
  
"Especially since Sophie moved, like, a week after that."  
  
Miranda laughed and clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God!" she squealed. "Totally. Gordo was absolutely freaking out, he thought that it was the whole barfing incident."  
  
Tudgeman squinted. "Wasn't Mr. Oberman with the military?"  
  
"Yeah, but Gordo didn't know that," Miranda said.  
  
The three of them laughed, and Miranda was surprised that she was actually having a good time with Veruca and Tudgeman. "Hey, we were thinking of going to the park after this," Veruca said. "Wanna come with?"  
  
Miranda smiled. "Sure, sounds fun." And it did sound kind of fun. Maybe this wouldn't be the worst two weeks in history, after all.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Miranda was spread out on the grass, chatting with Veruca and Larry like they were old friends, and having a great time. That is, they *were* having a good time until a shadow fell over Miranda. The three squinted up into the sunlight, and saw Claire Miller peering down at them.  
  
"Claire," Miranda said flatly. She didn't bother faking niceness. Claire never did.  
  
"Sanchez. Tudgeman. ...Veruca," Claire said, losing her composure for only a few seconds as she tried --and failed-- to remember Veruca's last name.  
  
Miranda tried to swallow her disgust. She'd heard from Veruca and Larry that Kate had at the last second realized her heinous mistake in going to Waterslide Wonderland with the rest of the mouth-breathers of Hillridge Junior High's graduating eighth grade class, and opted for the fabulous European vacation instead. But according to their story, Claire had gone to Waterslide Wonderland in her stead.  
  
So why was she here now?  
  
Veruca had a lot more confidence than either Larry or Miranda, clearly, since while they were only thinking it, she said it. "Why are you here, Claire?"  
  
"Is that some sort of metaphysical question?" Claire retorted, and Miranda blinked. Claire didn't seem like the type to know the word 'metaphysical'. Miranda herself wasn't even entirely sure what it meant.  
  
"Well, it's a two-parter, I suppose. Why aren't you at Waterslide Wonderland, and more importantly, why are you wasting your time with us peons?"  
  
Miranda and Larry hid smirks at that.  
  
"*Why* would I want to waste my time at an *amusement* park? How pedestrian. More up *your* alley," she added with a superior sneer.  
  
"So why aren't you jet-setting in Rome with everyone else?" Larry said.  
  
Claire faltered, then shook her head as if the question wasn't that important. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Okay, then part two," Veruca said. "Why are you *here*."  
  
The cheerleader huffed, glancing at the swings and the park benches and the slides as if she wanted to see if anyone was around to listen in -- or if she was buying her time to find a good response. Finally, she sighed, and somehow, although her posture or facial expression hadn't really changed, Claire was suddenly different. Almost...normal. "Well, fine. If you *must* know, I was a little bored. My best friend's in Europe and whatever. So I went for a walk. And I came upon you three."  
  
"Well, you're still here, so clearly something's wrong," Miranda said.  
  
"Look, can I just hang out with you guys for an hour or so?" Claire said, and Miranda realized why she was suddenly so different. She wasn't Claire Miller, Cheerleader Bitch Queen. She was...just a girl named Claire. "Please?" she added after an uncomfortably silent pause. "I swear I'll turn off the ice queen routine."  
  
"You know what, fine," Larry said finally. "But don't think we're letting you sit with us because we're secretly on a quest for popularity or something. We could care less. We're letting you because you asked so nicely."  
  
Claire flashed a look at them that was sincerely grateful, and she sat down, tucking her feet under her. Miranda looked around at the motley crew assembled. Tudgeman, Veruca, Claire, Miranda. If someone had asked her, she would've said it was like a weird dream, the kind you had when you had too much pepperoni pizza before bed.  
  
Of course, she'd been having fun with Larry and Veruca all afternoon, so maybe she might have fun with Claire, too. Who knew? 


	3. Splash!

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Author's note: I got a little carried away with this one, I apologize in advance for endless drivel.  
  
*Karasuma*Firestorm*  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
While You Were Out  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The hardest part about this break from her best friends was the incredible expense that came with calling them. And since all of Lizzie and Gordo's money had been spent on Rome, and Miranda didn't have any money to begin with, they had zero communication.  
  
Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. Sure, she missed Lizzie and Gordo like hell. They were her best friends, and she hadn't seen them in months, and now she wasn't even able to call or email them, which sucked.  
  
But on the other hand, they would've thought she was totally crazy, based on the company she was keeping.  
  
Tudgeman, Veruca, Claire? It was insane. It was like something out of a total horror movie. Or one of those annoying teen flicks, where everyone was totally these-are-our-last-moments-together-let's-break-down-the-barriers. Where cheerleaders befriended geeks and nerds, and...well, Miranda didn't know what clique she'd be categorized into. She was just Miranda Sanchez. She wasn't a cheerleader, a jock, a preppy, a punk, a geek, a nerd...she, Lizzie, and Gordo were their own clique. They belonged to each other.  
  
It was so weird, but so cool that the four of them were hanging out. Today, day five of the would-be vacation from hell, found them lounging in the pool in Veruca's backyard, just floating around on rafts and chatting about nothing in particular.  
  
"I think we should see a movie tonight," Tudgeman said, attempting to roll onto his stomach on the Pepsi raft without rolling into the water. It went without saying, although no one could really explain why, that they would be hanging out together that night. They'd hung out together every afternoon and evening since the first day Miranda had returned to Hillridge.  
  
"Mm, that new sci-fi flick came out last weekend," Veruca said sleepily.  
  
Claire snorted. "Sci-fi movies and I don't agree."  
  
"It's starring Josh Hartnett," Veruca answered.  
  
Claire hesitated a half second. "Okay, I'm in. 'Randa?"  
  
Normally Miranda *hated* being called 'Randa'. She'd practically castrated Gordo the last time he'd called her that, even teasingly. But she wasn't exactly herself these days, was she? And with her new crowd, a new nickname seemed all too appropriate.  
  
"Hmm," Miranda drawled, adjusting her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. "I dunno."  
  
"C'mon, you gotta come," Tudgeman wheedled, having accomplished his task, albeit slowly and somewhat clumsily.  
  
"I dunno," Miranda repeated. "Gordo and Lizzie and I were supposed to see that."  
  
"So, Gordo and Lizzie can go on their own," Veruca said. "It's not like they'll really *mind*."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Miranda said, even though she knew full well what it was supposed to mean. She knew better than anyone.  
  
"Exactly what it sounds like. They're, like, a *thing*, aren't they?"  
  
"Don't lie to us, Miranda," Claire said. "I know you're their best friend, and you want to protect them or whatever, but *please*, it's only so obvious. Gordo totally has a crush on McGuire."  
  
"It's not exactly one-sided, either," Tudgeman pointed out. "Didja see them at the dance, when Gordo was dancing with Parker, and Lizzie was just *staring* at them?"  
  
On the one hand, Miranda felt uncomfortable discussing her two best friends when they weren't there to defend themselves. On the other hand, it wasn't like it was anything particularly derogatory, and besides, she'd been dying to talk about the whole Lizzie-Gordo situation, which she obviously couldn't do with either Lizzie or Gordo, because they didn't know about each other and they didn't know that *she* knew. It was complicated as hell.  
  
"You should've been there when he transferred to high school for a day," she found herself saying. "Lizzie went totally insane. She talked about him constantly and how much she missed him, and he was only gone for a day."  
  
"She's so oblivious of his crush, though," Veruca pointed out. "I mean, I was there at the E-zine office one day because Lizzie was supposed to walk me to class, and Gordo was going to tell her the truth, but he totally chickened out at the last second."  
  
"'Confused Guy,'" Claire said sagely.  
  
"Say what?" Miranda said.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie probably told you how she was advice columnist for the E-zine for a little while, right?" Tudgeman said.  
  
Miranda nodded. "She mentioned that, yeah."  
  
"Well, in her last column, there was this one letter in there that said something to the effect of 'Dear Lizzie, I think I like my best friend as more than a friend. What should I do? Confused Guy.'"  
  
Miranda clapped a hand over her mouth. "He. Did. *Not*!"  
  
"He absolutely did," Veruca confirmed. "Everyone knew it was Gordo. Except Lizzie, of course."  
  
"Well, you know what it is, don't you?" Claire said, twirling her foot in the water and sending her raft into a lazy tailspin. "Lizzie knows it, subconsciously, she just doesn't want to admit it to herself so she's blocking it out completely."  
  
If they were surprised at Claire's psychoanalysis, and they certainly were, to a small degree, they didn't show it.  
  
"Sounds like Lizzie," Miranda said. "Naivety to the extreme."  
  
"It's one of her finer points," Tudgeman said.  
  
"It's also one of her weaker traits," Miranda added. "It's gonna kick her in the butt someday."  
  
"How long do you think Gordo will wait for her?" Claire asked.  
  
"I don't know...you guys don't know as well as I do how obsessive Gordo can get about things..." Miranda said slowly. "But if Lizzie keeps treating him like a doormat, he may just give up."  
  
"Well, with any luck the atmosphere of Rome will help them figure things out," Claire said.  
  
The four of them mulled over this for a second, then Tudgeman asked, "So, Miranda, are you in for tonight?"  
  
"You know, you're totally right. Lizzie and Gordo could use the time alone, and who knows, maybe if things go well in Rome they'll appreciate me not tagging along. So I'm in."  
  
"Cool," Tudgeman said with a grin, and Miranda paddled herself over to the side of the pool. "I gotta go home; I promised my mom I would wash the dishes. I'll see you guys at the theater around, say, seven?"  
  
"Yeah," "See you later," they said.  
  
Veruca, too, quickly paddled to the side and climbed out of the pool. "I'll walk you out," she said, and Miranda nodded.  
  
Inside Veruca's house, blissfully air-conditioned, they stopped in the foyer for Miranda to throw a loose t-shirt over her bathing suit and towel for the walk home. "Um, I don't know if I'm out of line for saying this," Veruca said nervously. "I mean...well, I'll just say it, I guess. You know Larry likes you, right?"  
  
Miranda wasn't sure what to say. "Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
Veruca looked confused. "Huh?"  
  
"Well, I mean, aren't you two...you know...a thing?"  
  
"Me? And Larry?" Veruca said, raising an eyebrow. "No. We thought about it, we were interested, but we weren't really compatible as a couple, we decided. We're just friends. You know, like you and Gordo. And like I said, he likes you."  
  
"Oh. I...well, uh..."  
  
"Look, maybe I never should've brought it up. I dunno. I was just thinking, you're single, and...well, he's a good guy. He's weird, yeah, but he's a good guy. And we've been getting along so well these past couple of days, all of us. Maybe it's crazy to think things will stay like this when everyone gets back from the trips, but just...think about it, okay?"  
  
"O--okay," Miranda said, tightening her towel around her waist, and forcing a smile at Veruca. "See you tonight."  
  
As she walked home, she thought over what Veruca had said. Would this little alliance of theirs really last past two weeks? She was having a lot more fun than she thought possible considering the company she was keeping. And to her surprise, Tudgeman really *was* good company. She remembered dancing with him at her party earlier that year, and how she'd actually been attracted to him...then hanging out with him, Lizzie, and Gordo later, and having lots of fun. Tudgeman really wasn't all that bad... 


	4. At The Movies

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Author's note: if this seems really long, it's becuase it is. I ended up combining this chapter and the next, to save you the wait. I'm doing it all for the fans. :D  
  
*Karasuma*Firestorm*  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
While You Were Out  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
The four of them met in the theater lobby that evening. Larry and Veruca were both there at exactly seven o'clock, while both Miranda and Claire were a few minutes late. "Sorry," Miranda said, "I couldn't get a ride."  
  
"No harm done," Tudgeman said cheerfully, then he flashed her a warning look. "But if you make me miss my previews, I *will* put an elfin curse on you." As he turned and started for the ticket line, Miranda a cast a worried look at Veruca, who as Larry's best friend, would know better than anybody, "Is he serious?"  
  
Veruca nodded. "He's a very high-ranking officer," she said. "He has the authority and skill."  
  
As Miranda followed her friends, she lagged behind them slightly, marveling at how just when she was thinking that this was a cool clique she was in, they were definitely worlds apart.  
  
The downsides of dating Larry Tudgeman was having to put up with his various sci-fi/fantasy geek obsessions.  
  
Wait a sec. *Dating* Larry Tudgeman? After she'd gotten home that afternoon, Miranda had pushed it out of her mind, but it sounded like she was seriously considering it now. Was she? Did she really want to be Larry's *girlfriend*?  
  
They paid for their tickets and stood inside the theater for a minute, waiting while Claire and Veruca stood in line to get food. Larry made a move towards it, but then noticed that Miranda was just standing there. "Not hungry?"  
  
"Low on cash," Miranda said, shrugging slightly.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Larry asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want? It's on me."  
  
"Oh, no, Larry, I couldn't."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I made you come here, and by doing that, forgoing an evening out with your two best friends in the future. At least let me buy you a popcorn. And maybe an Icee," he added with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, but I'll pay you back," Miranda said.  
  
"Really, you don't have to. The pleasure of your company these past few days and future days to come is payment enough."  
  
Miranda found herself smiling doofily at him. Well, how could she not? she rationalized, once she'd caught herself. That had been a ridiculously sweet thing to say. And the act itself was a nice gesture. She tried her best to ignore the knowing look Veruca was shooting them. Tudgeman was just being...Tudgeman. He was a sweet guy, and that was the sort of thing he did.  
  
So when she ended up sitting next to him...  
  
Okay, there was really no rationalizing the tingle she felt. Glancing at his profile in the darkening theater, she couldn't help but think of that first party she'd ever thrown, where she'd ended up dancing with the truly hot 'Lawrence'...  
  
But that was different. He'd been a different person. His hair had been washed. He was wearing another shirt. He wasn't talking about Star Wars. He hadn't been Tudgeman, he'd been some other guy.  
  
She'd liked the other guy, though, was that a crime?  
  
Well, really, Tudgeman himself wasn't that bad. Hadn't she been able to just open up to him that time she'd been fighting with Lizzie and Gordo? And he'd listened and offered to advice, and she'd never admitted it, but he'd been a real friend when she'd needed one.  
  
Miranda stole another glance at him before they were bathed completely in darkness. Hmm.  
  
Suddenly the screen exploded as a preview for a huge summer blockbuster flooded their senses. Miranda stuffed a handful of popcorn in her mouth, chewing laboriously and thoroughly enjoying the various trailers. All thoughts of romance flew from her head as she engaged in the blissful escapism of an evening at the movies with friends.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"That was so awesome," Claire gushed as the four of them came out of the theater.  
  
"Totally," Veruca said. "That one scene where Josh Hartnett single-handedly saved the orphans from the burning escape pod? That was *so* cool."  
  
"So cool," Tudgeman agreed, and Miranda grinned at him.  
  
"Larry, that's so unlike you. Aren't you going to tear apart the implausibility of all of it? The lack of factual science?"  
  
"Hey, I like to see things blow up, too, you know," he said.  
  
Claire checked her watch. "It's been a blast, guys, but I gotta motor. The parents want me home by nine-thirty."  
  
"Is it that late already?" Veruca said, looking concerned. "My mom's gonna be here any minute now. Claire, need a ride?"  
  
"Oh, that'd be a huge help, thanks," Claire said, and actually sounded grateful. Taken out of context as one of Kate's cronies, Claire was a human being. Veruca glanced at Miranda and Larry. "You guys need a ride?"  
  
"No, I'm good, thanks," Miranda said.  
  
"I'm okay," Larry agreed.  
  
Moments later, Veruca's mom pulled up in front of the theater, and Veruca and Claire climbed in the car. As the minivan drove off, Tudgeman turned to Miranda. "So, is your mom picking you up, or..?"  
  
"No, I'm walking," Miranda said. Off of Larry's concerned look, she added, "It's not too far."  
  
"Still," he said. "Let me walk you home."  
  
"Larry, you don't have to go out of your way for me," she insisted, touched by the gesture all the same.  
  
"It's no biggie, really," Larry said. "C'mon, I'd feel better."  
  
He was like a bulldog. Miranda knew he wasn't going to give it up that easily, so resignedly she sighed. "Okay, okay. You win. But I'm telling you, I'll be fine."  
  
As they strolled down the street at a leisurely pace, Miranda found herself asking, "Aren't you curious? About Claire?"  
  
He peered down at her. "What about Claire?"  
  
"Well, aren't you wondering why she's hanging out with us? I mean, sure, her best friend's off in Rome, but..."  
  
"Well, *your* best friends are off in Rome, and *you're* hanging out with us," Larry pointed out, but without any malice in his voice.  
  
"Yeah, but that's different. We've hung out before, and Claire, well...Larry, every other day of the week, she hates our guts," Miranda said. "Aren't you worried that maybe she's just gaining our trust, waiting for us to just spill our guts, and then destroy us on the first day of high school?"  
  
Larry cocked an eyebrow at Miranda, but there was a trace of amusement in his eyes. "You just think everyone has an agenda, don't you?"  
  
"Why should we trust her?" Miranda countered. "She's never done anything nice to us."  
  
"Sometimes, Miranda, you just have to let your guard down," he said with a gentle sigh, looking up at the darkening sky. "Like they say, don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
"Like you?" she said, giving him a sideways look.  
  
To her surprise, Larry Tudgeman went red. "Well, I guess so, yeah."  
  
"I don't give you credit, Larry," Miranda admitted, embarrassed herself. "You're a little dorky...you're a *lot* dorky," she amended with a little laugh, which she was grateful to hear Larry reciprocating, "but you're nice and you're smart and..."  
  
"You're not fixing to get me to tutor you in math next year, are you?"  
  
Miranda stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk and looked at him, alarmed. But the twinkle in his eyes and his grin indicated he was only teasing. Mortification melting into fury, she hit his arm. "Are you insinuating that I never would pass on my own?"  
  
"Nothing of the sort, Miranda, my dear," he said with an easy grin, and Miranda marveled at how easily he could diffuse the situation. They settled back into their walking rhythm, looking ahead or at the ground, but never at each other. Miranda kept one hand at her shoulder, holding her purse strap in place, and Larry's hands were jammed in his pockets. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at them, and then broke the silence by saying, "What's the deal with you and Veruca?"  
  
"Me and Veruca?" he echoed. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Are you two, like...a thing?" she said. "She says you're not..."  
  
"I wasn't aware you'd been asking her," he said, his tone heavy with seriousness.  
  
"Well, are you?"  
  
"No," Larry said. "Veruca and I are just friends. Like you and Gordo."  
  
"That's just what she said," Miranda said, furrowing her brow.  
  
"Can I ask why you're asking?"  
  
"Oh! I was...I was, uh...um...just, you know, wondering," she babbled. "'Cause you guys are so close and stuff..." She felt her face flushing and knew she was giving herself away. Okay, so maybe being so close to Tudgeman was bringing back all sorts of feelings that she'd had in the past...feelings that she *so* did not understand. On a fundamental level, she and Larry were absolutely wrong for each other. They had *nothing* in common.  
  
So why was being around him suddenly having this affect on her?  
  
"We're here," Tudgeman announced, and Miranda was surprised to see that they were in fact standing in front of her house. She was about to ask how Larry knew it was her house, until she remembered that he'd been here before. "So. Um. Thanks for...thanks for walking me home," she said.  
  
"Again, no problem."  
  
"And thanks for the food," she added. Was she going to thank him for everything?  
  
But really, the thought of going inside was wholly unappealing.  
  
"You don't have to thank me for every little thing," he said with an amused smile, and Miranda wondered if he was reading her mind, because that was exactly what she'd just been thinking.  
  
"I know. I just...I don't know," she stammered, the flashed him a quick, nervous smile. "I should get in, it's late. Hey, why don't you come in, and my mom can give you a ride home?"  
  
"Nah, that's okay, it's not far."  
  
"Sounds familiar," she said jokingly, glad to take the focus off her insecurities, if only for a few seconds. "Listen, just call me when you get in, okay? So I can make sure you've gotten home all right."  
  
His eyebrow quirked at that, but to his credit, he didn't say anything. "Okay."  
  
They smiled awkwardly at each other, then Miranda ran quickly inside. "How was your evening, chica?" Mrs. Sanchez called, as Miranda pounded up the stairs to her room. "Fun, Mom," she said, and shut the door behind her. Mrs. Sanchez didn't ask any further questions, which was good, because Miranda didn't know how to explain that she was eagerly waiting for the school nerd's call. 


	5. Up All Night

Disclaimer: no one mentioned belongs to me, I guarantee it.  
  
Author's note: we pretty much know nothing about Veruca's family, so I made it up. (No kidding.)  
  
EDIT: I found on IMDb that Veruca's last name is Albano.  
  
*Karasuma*Firestorm*  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
While You Were Out  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Larry didn't disappoint. Half an hour later, Miranda's phone rang and his was the voice on the other end. "I'm home now," he announced.  
  
"Okay, good," Miranda said.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
They reached an awkward silence as Miranda realized that she wanted to keep the conversation going, but didn't know what else to say, and as Larry waited for her to make the next move because calling her had been her idea.  
  
"So, um, what are we doing tomorrow?" Miranda asked finally.  
  
"Well, we could hang out at Veruca's pool again. Or there's the zoo, or mini-golf, or bowling, or we could go see another movie..." Larry said.  
  
Miranda thought this over. Whenever she was hanging out with Lizzie and Gordo, which was almost all of the time, they only ever went to Digital Bean, the mall, or Lizzie's house. It was a routine that Miranda knew well, and she enjoyed it, but the possibility of new locations and prospects sounded interesting. "Sounds good," she said.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"All of them." Miranda laughed. "Clearly, I don't get out much. How about we go to the zoo tomorrow?"  
  
"Whatever the lady wants," Larry said.  
  
"Um, Larry?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Suddenly she faltered. She'd been about to ask him if Veruca and Claire *had* to come, but then she realized just exactly how crazy that request was. "Nothing," she said quickly. "I'll...see you later."  
  
"Later."  
  
Miranda hung up the phone a little more forcefully than she'd intended, but with any luck Larry was hanging up at the same time, and didn't hear the sharpness of her gesture, which he might interpret as anger. It wasn't really...well, at least not at him. Miranda was a little angry with herself, for being the reigning queen of pathetic losers. She did *not* have a crush on Tudgeman. No way, no how, nothing doing.  
  
Yeah, and if she said it often enough, it might come true. Click your heels three times.  
  
What she needed more than anything was a best friend to talk to. But Lizzie was in Rome. And even if she wasn't, she probably would've gone into shock about Miranda's unexpected dive into social disaster. Gordo would be a little more receptive of a sudden emotional rush, but even he would find the object of her affections odd. Mocking from either camp would be unavoidable, and a crushing blow to her ego, besides.  
  
Well, who else did she have? There was her current social circle, of course. Obviously she couldn't talk to Tudgeman about it. And she still didn't know if she could trust Claire, especially with a secret as monumental as this. Her only other option was Veruca.  
  
Miranda picked up the receiver and dialed Veruca's number as quickly as her brain could process the numbers on the memo pad she kept next to the phone.  
  
Veruca's mom answered on the third ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Um, hi, Mrs. Albano...this is Veruca...no, this is Miranda...I was looking for Veruca?"  
  
"Oh, hi, Miranda! You know, I've heard so much about you, and it's such a pleasure to have you calling. I heard you were over at the house today, I wish I could've met you." Mrs. Albano didn't mind the onslaught of kids at her house as long as Veruca's older brother Julius was around, which he usually was. Their mom was a single parent, and often had to work late, but from everything Miranda had heard, she was a wonderful woman.  
  
Even so, she wasn't sure what to say to the woman. "Veruca's told me a lot about you, too," Miranda said finally.  
  
"Well, you'll absolutely have to come over for dinner sometime. We'd love to have you."  
  
"Oh, that'd be great," Miranda said, surprised to find herself thinking that that really would be great.  
  
"I won't keep you any longer, dear. Just a second." There was a pause on the other end of pure silence, which Miranda took as being her on hold. Seconds later, sound returned in a wave of soft subtleness, like a paper rustling distantly in the background, the faint pattern of footsteps. "Hey," Veruca said.  
  
"Hey, it's Miranda."  
  
"Yeah. What's up?"  
  
"Um," was all she could say.  
  
"This is about Larry, isn't it?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm a friggin' psychic," Veruca said dryly, then laughed. "No, I'm not. Let me guess, after Claire and I shipped out, he offered to walk you home?"  
  
"Are you *sure* you're not a psychic?" Miranda said.  
  
"No, just really intuitive. And my best bet is that you've been thinking about what I said this afternoon."  
  
"Well, I can't very well *not* think about the guy who buys me a jumbo popcorn, no strings attached," Miranda said, laughing slightly, trying to pretend this was no biggie.  
  
"If you're thinking about it, and you're calling me about it, then that means that you probably like him back, and you want advice. Now, under normal circumstances, my answer would be simple. Go out with him. But considering your history, you're probably worried about facing social ruin once school starts again."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, my 'history?'" Miranda said irritably, focusing on her anger to avoid thinking about the fact that Veruca was one hundred percent right so far.  
  
"How quickly you've forgotten your party earlier this year, where everyone was invited except a certain someone, and he had to pretend to be someone else just so he could go," Veruca said, and though her words were a bit accusatory, her tone wasn't.  
  
"Well, that was a mistake, okay? I'm allowed to make mistakes, aren't I?"  
  
"You really hurt his feelings, Miranda," Veruca said softly. Miranda could tell that she really cared about this guy, not necessarily as a potential boyfriend but as a person, and it forced Miranda to guiltily realize that she really had been a grade-A bitch to Larry Tudgeman throughout the entire duration of their association.  
  
"I'm sorry," Miranda said softly. "Really."  
  
"Don't tell me, tell him."  
  
"I have told him!"  
  
"Then show him," Veruca advised gently. "'Night, Miranda."  
  
Miranda didn't hear the click of Veruca hanging up, and it was some time before the buzz of the dial tone fully registered in her brain. Dully she replaced the receiver and lay on top of her mattress, staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. 


End file.
